Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have addition features that are becoming increasing more common and standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
Therefore, a need exists to further the capabilities of mobile communication devices and, in particular leverage augmented-reality type analysis to provide mobile device user's with greater access to information